CP - August, 2384
This page chronicles posts #12561-12680 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2384. *CP - July, 2384 *CP - September, 2384 Earth Plots First Week Seeking each other out, DEKE FORSYTHE and ROYCE L’AURIN (EVA DHOW) start up a relationship of sorts, this time following the rules while off work. They associate some more and go with the flow. One thing leads to another with DEKE and ROYCE having an intimate encounter in her chalet! KATAL UNA is excited when she hears news about Anthony being alive, going to MIXIE BRIDGES and telling her the news. Mixie is overjoyed and excited to see him when he gets to Earth. Near the end of the week, ANTHONY NORAD finally makes it back to Earth and is excitedly greeted by MIXIE who can hardly contain her emotions. ANTHONY, wishing to party and forget everything that has happened goes to a casino and gets drunk. MIXIE takes him home, only to see him break down briefly over his experiences. In the morning, ANTHONY acts like nothing has happened, focusing on his work and telling MIXIE he is going to get revenge. Second Week Finished with his chest piece replacement, ANTHONY NORAD requests to have MIXIE BRIDGES help. She is freaked out at first but manages to replace it with little side effects. A few days later, MIXIE and TONY are watching a scary movie in bed together when the tension finally breaks. They have a hardcore make out session and go a bit further in their relationship. Fourth Week Increasingly concerned about ANTHONY NORAD, MIXIE BRIDGES is also annoyed that after their last encounter he has all but ignored her. Worried about what this means, she talks to him prompting Tony to confess he loves her. Mixie returns the feelings and they have sex for the first time. NARYANNA DORR arrives to Earth for a conference with JASMINE DORR in tow. There, she meets up with DEKE FORSYTHE who is more than happy to see his daughter. ROYCE L’AURIN (EVA DHOW) arrives to DEKE’s place and is surprised to learn his daughter is there. She confesses to him her real identity and her leaving her family but Deke is understanding having had a similar breakdown. When JASMINE wakes up, ROYCE and DEKE plan some activities with her, including a picnic to the moon. Cardassia Plots Second Week On the Tasok, DURAS VENIK is off his shift and wants some lovin’ with KOHSII VENIK, but she hasn’t been in the mood. Despite him pressuring her, Kohsii stands strong and says no, prompting Duras to leave for the gym. At the gym, DURAS runs into OZARA BRIK and they go back to her quarters. They both admit neither has been on injections but don’t seem to mind one way or the other if a baby comes of it. Third Week On the Tasok, OZARA BRIK has been feeling sick all night and say before she runs into DURAS VENIK who realizes something is seriously wrong. Taking her into the doctor, they discover she was pregnant and having a miscarriage. Fourth Week Going into the sickbay for the usual appointments, KOHSII VENIK is told things about her husband Duras by the nurses. Finally, one of them lets it spill that Ozara had been pregnant and had a miscarriage. DURAS VENIK is in OZARA BRIK’s quarters when KOHSII arrives and confronts them both. Getting violent and upset she threatens to leave Duras which gets the man very emotional. At the end, Kohsii explains that she is going back to Prime and though she won’t get a divorce needs some time away. KOHSII arrives back to Prime and hands over a lot of her work to Taryn who is happy to help out. SIYAL INDUS is there to off her own help but is shocked when she heard what happened with Duras and Brik. DAYIN LETHO-EVEK is on the Mavelle when MAYANA DAMAR gets out of the main play area so he takes her back and enjoys flirting with GWENI DAMAR. He gets a communication from RAYLON EVEK on the planet and he tells him Kohsii is all ready for the surrogacy and they plan to move ahead ASAP. Bajor Plots First Week At the conservatory, HEIDI THAY and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD send a nice day with the kids, focusing on them, but noticing some tension between the two. Chris offers to hang out some more, getting Heidi involved in fencing and a submarine ride later next week. Fourth Week Needing to make up to his wife, KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) brings flowers to ALLYSANN MAENAK and confesses to her he has been an ass. He agrees to cooperate but wants nothing to do with Khoal. ISKANDER AL-KHALID gets back from Betazed and talks with ILIAS AL-KHALID about the coming up school year and his future. He explains he has some interest in being a priest because women were too much of a temptation. ZAYN VONDREHLE is going to be leaving the planet soon for school and has a special moment with SIOMANE TARA when she loses her virginity to him. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Having dinner together, ISKANDER AL-KHALID and ILIAS AL-KHALID host for MARGIANNE SAVOI. While there, they talk about relationships and she invites them both to her sisters wedding but Ilias declines so his father and Margi could have more time alone. Second Week Keeping up with their meetings, HEIDI THAY and CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD decide to have lunch on the promenade. They get to talking more about personal matters involving their spouses and are able to open up more about their true feelings. No longer going to sit around at home, DENORIAN THAY gets ready for work. He gets into a confrontation with HEIDI about his well being and makes the decision to leave anyway. HEIDI goes to CHRISTOPHER needing some reassurance, which they both find when their tension snaps and the two kiss in a turbolift. Third Week Still working at Beyond Words, ILIAS AL-KHALID gets back from the job only to see a communication from ISKANDER AL-KHALID. They talk about the wedding on Betazed between ANNALISE SAVOI and SEBASTIEN CORRIX (August 18, 2384) and Iskander’s continued relationship with Margianne. KITAAN DHOW then contacts ILIAS with ELLIANA DHAJA in tow, asking the boy to babysit while he takes N’lani out for a special night. KITAAN surprises N’LANI DHAJA at Vic’s to celebrate the day they first met. #08 August, 2384 #08 August, 2384 #08 August, 2384